1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and more particularly, to an LCD with a perfume dispenser, which gives off a pleasant smell during operation.
2. Description of Related Art
An LCD has a display screen for showing information for viewing by the user. For example, an LCD for a computer can be controlled to display input data inputted into the computer by the user or output data obtained from the computer after a computation. Further, an LCD-TV can show video program contents for viewing by the user.
However, a regular LCD is simply a display device for data output. Further, during the use of an LCD, the internal electronic devices will generate heat. Therefore, an LCD has vents for dissipation of heat.
Along with social change, people have different requirements for their daily lives. When choosing an electronic product, for example, an LCD, consumers may consider the added function. Therefore, it is important to create new technology products with added functions.